Enternecido Temporal
by Lantisy
Summary: Drama romântico estilo yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Enternecido Temporal**_

_**Prólogo**_

Chuva de outono, mais um dia depressivo para Arthur que observava as gotas deslizarem pelo vidro. Em pé, frente à janela, apoiando seu corpo de forma a sentir a superfície gelada em seu rosto, a respiração calma e compassada era capaz de embaçar uma pequena região da lisa superfície, transformando-a em tela para seus vários desenhos abstratos. De traços incompreensíveis surgiam letras, várias vezes evitadas. Assim como também era evitada aquela palavra que o perturbava. As lembranças voltavam a rodear seus pensamentos, trazendo à tona a angústia pelo tempo.

"_Isso é muito divertido Arthur!"_

"_Estou vendo. Mas será que vai ser divertido quando você pegar um resfriado?"_

"_Talvez até seja. Se você estiver por perto pra cuidar de mim!"_

A chuva contribuía para que seu pensamento resgatasse aquele instante. Uma tarde similar ao dia em que Arthur começaria a viver regido por seus sentimentos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enternecido Temporal**_

_**Capítulo I – Em Seus Braços**_

6:00hs. Toda manhã é normal ouvir o despertador apitando por cinco minutos consecutivos sem causar a mínima reação em Arthur. Estrategicamente, o relógio havia sido colocado sobre a escrivaninha, próxima à porta do quarto e um pouco distante da sua cama, para que ele não tivesse a chance de desativá-lo e voltar a dormir (o que já havia acontecido algumas vezes e se não fosse por sua mãe, ele certamente teria perdido a hora).

_6:10hs. Será que o Arthur já acordou?_

Sônia, terminando de tomar seu café e ajeitando o jornal sobre a pilha de revistas, começava a se direcionar ao quarto do filho.

_Arthur. Desligue esse despertador! Você já acordou? - _Batia suavemente na porta mas falava em tom alto e firme -_ Ande logo, antes que você se atrase!_

Fazia tempo desde a última vez que Sônia precisou acordar Arthur, mas também não era anormal ter que fazê-lo. Sabendo que algo estava mexendo com a cabeça de seu filho, e como mãe procurando ajudá-lo com seus problemas, agia muitas vezes como uma grande amiga.

_Bom dia! - _Já de uniforme e sentando-se à mesa Arthur ainda bocejava.

_Bom dia filho! Você não está atrasado?_

_Estou? O relógio despertou na hora de sempre mãe._

_Mas eu pensei que hoje você fosse tomar café na escola, tanto que eu nem preparei nada. Não foi isso que o Leandro combinou com você? - _Sônia pegava novamente o jornal.

_Verdade! Tinha esquecido. _- Arthur voltava a ficar em pé - _Então vou indo, se eu __correr ainda dá tempo. Tchau!_

Dirigindo-se apressadamente à porta e pegando sua mochila que estava sobre o sofá, Arthur girava a fechadura enquanto sua mãe, ainda na cozinha e de forma tranquila, lhe falava:

_O Leandro vai passar a tarde aqui em casa de novo?_

_Sim! - _Um frio cortou-lhe a espinha, paralisando-o temporariamente - _Ainda não terminamos o nosso trabalho. Por quê? - _Continuava a responder, mas já fora de casa, com a cabeça entre a pequena abertura que restava antes de fechar totalmente a porta.

_Vou deixar algo preparado então, pra quando vocês voltarem da aula._

_Legal! E o que será? - _Um sorriso malicioso surgia em seu rosto - _Desse jeito vou começar a trazer ele todos os dias aqui em casa!_

_Como se isso não fosse comum. - _Sônia falava de forma natural e com o jornal em mãos voltava a folheá-lo_ - Sempre que eu chego vocês estão na frente da TV com aquele video-game ligado ou então enfurnados no quarto com o som alto. _

Nesse instante não havia mais sorriso em seu rosto e Arthur apresentava uma aparência embaraçada. Era verdade que Leandro quase sempre passava a tarde por lá, mas ele não se sentiu bem ao ouvir aquilo de sua própria mãe.

"_'Enfurnados no quarto.'_ - Em pensamento Arthur se questionava - _O que será que ela quis dizer com isso?"_

_Você não estava atrasado Arthur? - _Sônia logo percebeu a mudança na expressão do filho.

_Já... já estou indo! - _Mais embaraçado, Arthur quase voltou a entrar na casa_ - Mas você também mãe, fala demais._

_Boa aula! - _Despediu-se sorrindo_ - Espero que hoje vocês consigam terminar o trabalho. - _Completou, agora com a aparência séria e um certo tom de advertência em sua voz.

_Pode deixar..._ - Voltando a se apressar Arthur fechava a porta - _Tchau!_

Novamente em seu pensamento ele tentava decifrar o que sua mãe estava querendo dizer com tudo aquilo.

"_Será que ela está desconfiando de alguma coisa?"_

Absorvido em suas ideias ele mal percebeu que, ao sair pelo portão, alguém lhe observava.

_Sabia que você se atrasaria!_

Aquela voz fez com que qualquer preocupação desaparecesse da mente de Arthur. Rapidamente seu olhar cruzou-se com os olhos de Leandro que, encostado em uma árvore e mantendo suas pernas e braços cruzados, sustentava um sorriso encantador, porém discreto.

_O… o que você está fazendo aqui?_ - Em um misto de alegria e hesitação, Arthur se direcionava a Leandro, que também se deslocava ao seu encontro.

_Tudo bem com você também?_ - De forma grave, mas com o mesmo sorriso, Leandro o questionava.

_Tudo sim cara, e com você?_ - Arthur percebeu a brincadeira e, retribuindo o sorriso, estendeu-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ele só não esperava que ao apertá-la Leandro o puxaria para um abraço.

_Nem tanto assim. _- Sua voz assumiu um tom ameno -_ Mas estando com você agora... _- Silêncio - _Conseguiu dormir bem?_

_Infelizmente, não!_ - Entregando-se à situação, Arthur tentava desfazer-se de toda melancolia. - _Só dormirei tranquilamente quando os seus braços puderem me amparar por todas as noites._


End file.
